Last Kiss
by MysteryWriter98
Summary: Nina and Fabian were in love but some people make mistakes that have a big effect on others. Now they meet 6 years later but a lot has change for both of them, can they find the love they had even with people in the way? Please read even if sounds bad.
1. Chapter 1: We meet again

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I'm Nina Marissa Martin. I have been living in England since high school. After my Gran died, I decided I would just go to collage here since my 'family' was now and forever Anubis.

Right now I am setting up supper for my fiancé and I. I was making him his favorite, Fish and Chips. This was my way of celebrating my amazing news.

I was deep in thought when he opened the door.

"Hey honey, I made your favorite tonight". I said putting the last of the food on the table. I noticed something wasn't right so of course I asked. "What's wrong sweetie"?

"Nina, I love you and I always will-". He started to say but I cut him off.

"But what"? I asked. I turned to him and could see how hard it was for him to tell me this. "Fabian, but what"?

"Joy, she's pregnant. With my baby". He said hoping I didn't hear. I started crying right there.

"How? When"? I asked even though I didn't want to know.

"I think you know how. It was when we broke up for the night and I was vulnerable to her. I wish I could take it back but this baby needs his dad and as much as I hate to say, Joy needs me too. I hate to leave but I must". He said to me trying to hug me.

I couldn't believe what was happening. How could this happen? Why? I tired to open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I looked down at my hand and saw the ring that was a symbol our love. I remember that day so clearly.

**~Flash Back~**

_It was our last day of school and we were at a giant party Amber was throwing. It was giant and I mean anyone who was anyone was there. I didn't know it then but it was the happiest day of my life. _

_Anyway, I was wearing this knee length purple spaghetti strap dress with my nude colored heels. Amber blew out my hair, that way it was straight but she did curl the front pieces. _

_3 hours of the party went by and there was 3 hours left. I was getting worried because I hadn't seen Fabian yet but just as I thought that, there were a pair of strong arms around my waist. _

"_Hey there gorgeous. You fancy dancing with me"? He asked in the most beautiful way._

"_Of course I would 'fancy' that". I said slightly mocking him. _

_He led me onto the dance floor, where we danced like we were the only 2 in the entire world. Finally our song came on and I looked for Fabian on the dance floor but couldn't see him. I started to look down at my shoes but realized he was right there, on one knee. The music got lower and Amber ran over to him with a microphone. _

"_Nina Marissa Martin, you are the most amazing girl. I don't know how I lived before we met but I know now I never want to let you go. You are my everything and always will be my chosen one. I want you to be the first thing I see everyday when I wake up and the last thing I see before I go to sleep. The one who has my children and is there for me when I grow old and weak. The one who is there through it all even though she doesn't have to be. Nina, will you do me the honor of being my wife"? Fabian asked as he pulled out a beautiful ring. _

"_How could I not say yes after that beautiful speech? Of course the answer is YES"! I said with tears of happiness running down my cheeks. _

**~Flash Back Over~**

It's funny how things change so quick.

"Fabian, I will always love you but I'm sorry you have to leave now". I said with tears running down my cheeks. Before he was completely gone I screamed. "wait! Take this, I guess I don't need it". I said still having tears running.

"Keep it, to remember me by". He said and then leaving.

I put one hand on my face and another on my stomach. I didn't know what I had done, until it was to late.

**~6 years later~**

It's been six years since that evening. I haven't dated anyone or even thought of it. I've been to busy raising Aleksander Lucas Martin and Katie Lily Martin. They turn 6 years old today and I am a single mom who is trying to throw them the best birthday party.

I was walking into Anubis House, which Victor left me in is will, when I saw to people running around chasing each other.

"Katie, Alek stop running and come help me"! I said as they passed me. They stopped right where they were and came to help. For two six year olds, they act like their 10. They are smart, kind, and helping. They never turn their backs on people who need them.

We brought the bags to the kitchen and dropped the, on the table.

"So do either of you want to tell me what happened"? I asked them both.

"well-" Katie began but then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it". She ran to the door, followed by her brother.

"Auntie Amber, Uncle Mick"! Alek said hugging them both.

"Look how big you got since yesterday". Amber said as she walked inside.

"Hey Nina, so when are you going to let me start decorating the house for the party"? she asked me.

"Right now, don't worry. Katie, Alek ,Mick it's time for lunch". I said into the hallway. Mick came in with Alek on his back and Katie on his foot.

"What are we having"? Mick asked before he took is regular seat. The same seat he used when we all lived at Anubis.

"Katie's Favorite is a avocado salad so that's for the girls and for the boys you get Alek's favorite, make your own boy sandwich. Hope you like it". I said as I put everything on the table and took my seat. I was at the head (like normal), Amber on my left (like normal), empty, empty, empty, empty, Mick, Alek, then back to me. This was my family now, well it's not everyone but they will be here right about now.

'_DING DONG'_ the door bell went off.

"I'll get it". I went to open the door when I saw people already walking in.

"You know, some people wait for the door to be answered before you come in". I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, if I did that I wouldn't be me". Eddie said back to me. Patricia and him have been dating since high school but neither of them even think of marriage because according to them, 'it just complicates everything'.

"Hey Patricia, Amber and Mick and the twins are in the dinning room. Where's Mara, Jerome, and Alfe and this girlfriend I want to me"? I asked.

"They all will be here in like 30 seconds. Anyway, where are the birthday twins"? Patricia asked as she entered the extremely decorated Anubis house.

"Wow, Amber. This place looks amazing". Eddie said. That was before he noticed the food and immediately went over to it.

'_DING DONG'_ the door bell went off again.

"Hey Nina, We're here. And we have presents". Jerome Screamed as he walked through the door. Katie and Alek ran as fast as they can to find out what they got.

"Hey Jerome, Mara, Alfe and Alfe's girlfriend. Mick and Amber, Patricia and Eddie are already inside. Come in, Come in". I said as I took the presents from Jerome and took them to the common room.

"Everyone this is Jessica, Jessica this is Patricia, her boyfriend Eddie, Mick and his girlfriend Amber, you know Jerome and Mara and that Nina and her twins Alek and Katie". Alfe said introducing Jessica to us. I looked over to Amber, she looked a little jealous but I'll talk to her about it later.

We spent an hour just catching up even though we all saw each other like last week.

It was five minutes before the twin's birthday party and Patricia, Mara and Jessica were putting out the food, Jerome was setting up the music, Alfe was setting up the presents area and Mick was setting up the games and sports outside. That just left Amber and I to help Katie and Alek get ready.

"Mom, can I invite a new kid from my class"? Alek asked as I put on his shirt.

"Sure, what's his name"? I asked.

"His name is Ethan Mercer". Alek said not realizing how much that name hurt.

"Oh ok honey, go call and invite him". I said patting his back to go.

Katie soon followed Alek and I went to talk to Amber.

"Amber, I just told my son he could invite my three worst nightmares". I told her as I sat down on Katie's bed.

"Who, that clown from the circus, Rufus and the guy who looks like a lion"? Amber asked referring to my actual dreams.

"No, I just let Alek invite the new kid in his class and his parents are Joy and Fa-fabian". I explained everything to her and I had tears brimming my eyes.

"Well lets not think about it, there is a possibility that they not able to come. Now lets get downstairs, quest will be arriving any second". Amber said with her bubbly personality.

After about 20 minutes, all the quest were here besides 3 and that made me feel amazing. The adults were all in the common room talking and eating, while the kids were inside, outside and pretty much everywhere running around. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. I figured it was just some kids being polite but who was I kidding, no six year old is that polite.

"I'll get it guys". I said as I made my way to the door. I opened the door and without even looking up said, "Welcome to Alek and Katie's Birthday party, come in".

"Thanks, Come on Ethan". The woman said as she stepped inside. When I heard her voice, I decided to look up. Of course I see the man I loved, and still love and the woman who ruined my life every since the day we met.

"The kids are pretty much everywhere and cake is in ten minutes. Have fun. Joy, Fabian it's so nice to see you". I said trying to fake my happiness.

"I should have known that you owned the house, after hearing about the party being held here". Joy said inching closer to Fabian.

"Well the rest of the adults are in the common room, I'll be right back, cake time". I said trying to leave as soon as possible. "Okay everyone it's time for cake but first we have to sing happy birthday. Gather around. Mick, Eddie can you help me with the cakes"? I asked.

I heard them say sure and then Amber turned off the lights. I sat Alek and Katie side by side at the table and Mick and Eddie brought out two cake boss cakes. Alek's was Blue with a white eye of Horus in the middle, under the eye said '_Happy Birthday Aleksander'_. Katie's was the same but instead was pink and said _'Happy Birthday Katie'_. After we sand happy birthday, Me and Patricia handed everyone a piece. After that was over, I brought Katie and Alek over to the adults to talk.

"Katie, Alek meet Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter. They went to school with mommy and your aunts and uncles. Fabian used to be my best friend. And remember all the bed time stories I told you about the house and it's hidden mysteries, well that Joy, remember the fearless princesses who was taken by the guardians of evil". I said. They just nodded. Sometimes I feel like they can read my mind and know when I don't like someone. "Okay run along guys, you have quest".

"Care to explain"? Joy asked.

"I had to tell them something about this house, they hear the voices too. I just put it into terms they would understand. Joy was the princess, The society was the guardians of evil, Patricia was the Goth pixie, Jerome and Alfe were werewolves, Amber was a fairy princess, Mara and Mick were the only humans in the land, Fabian was the brave knight and I was the chosen one. Simple, but once I got into the story of the mask I had to add Eddie as the osirian. Nothing special". I said, since everyone except Joy and Fabian have know of the stories. Even Jessica was caught up already.

"Oh so Nina, we haven't seen you in such a long time, tell us about yourself". Joy said trying to act friendly, key word _act_.

"Well, I own the school and I'm the head mistress. I also teach the history class. Victor gave me the house in his will, since I was the most connected with it. I have been able to keep up with my two angles because my parent's, gran's and victor's trust money finally went through and I got all the money. Other then that nothing has changed". I said pretty much explaining my entire life story in a few sentences.

"Well who's the father of the twins, I haven't see him around, unless it's either Mick, Jerome, Alfe, or Eddie". Fabian said I think with a little hope in his voice.

"He's not in the picture, actually I never told him I was pregnant". I said trying to give that much information up.

"And dude, as much as we all wish it was us who did that with Nina, we love how our lives turned out, right guys"? Jerome said.

"Yeah". They all said at the same time (the boys not girls)

"So you would rather have slept with Nina than slept with me, Mick"? Amber said upset.

"That's not what I meant, babe". Mick said in his defense.

"Mick, She was completely joking". I said, I always knew when Amber was joking even when others didn't.

"Anyway Nina, can I talk to you in the kitchen"? Amber said as she grabbed my head and pulled me to the kitchen.

"Yes amber"? I said hoping she would say something like '_Looks whose back' _or _'I can see that he still loves you'. _I wouldn't get my hopes up.

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth? He deservers to know". Amber said with the _'You know I'm right'_ look she wears so well.

"Maybe, but look how happy he is. I don't want to ruin that". I said passing her the water pitcher to put on the table. Maybe I should tell him, but what if he hates me for waiting 6 years? Ugh!

**Will she tell him? **

**If so, is he happy or sad?**

**Should I continue or just keep writing for only my eyes to see (for this story)**

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**If any of you read my other stories, they will be updated this week.**

_**Please don't forget me**_** will be- Monday**

_**What If…**_** will be-Tuesday**

_**Sister Comes to town**_** will be- Wednesday**

_**Last Kiss**_** (this story) will be- Thursday**


	2. Chapter 2: Wish i could tell you

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

The party was fun but it still kills me to see Fabian and his son. The son that he made with Joy. Why does the world like to see me in pain? I can't take my anger out on Ethan; it's not his fault. I was still in the kitchen thinking, more like day dreaming, when Eddie started shooting me with a water gun. That made me realize all the kids and parents have left and that left the Anubis gang. He smiled and then took my arm and dragged me outside. I was ambushed and soaked, I did my karate move and got the gun from Eddie's hands and started shooting back. I saw him pick up another water gun and go after Amber. I looked around and saw Patricia chasing Jerome, Alfe running away from Katie and Jessica, Mick was chasing Mara and that left Ethan and Alek just shooting everyone. I ran behind a tree to take cover and saw Fabian and Joy sitting out but they were still soaked. I couldn't help but wonder what life would have been if I told him before he left.

Fabian's POV

I was watching an amazingly fun water fight and I just wanted to be apart of it but Joy kept telling me no. I wanted to yell at her, asking if I was her dog or something but I couldn't do that to Ethan. He needs to be in a functional family. I looked around and saw that everyone here was acting like a family. I saw Nina running after her kids Alek and Katie, they looked so happy. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't leave for Joy and stayed with her. Would those be my kids or would we have never worked out anyway? I wish I could just run up and tell her I love her but she had kids with another man, someone who wasn't me.

Nina's POV

The fight was over and the sun was setting. We were all outside watching it. I kept my eyes on the twins. Something about them made me wonder. When they were born I would always have them draw a picture of what they were thinking but it was always about their father. Today I wonder if they can feel the bond between each other or even the bond between Fabian. I looked over to see Ethan asleep on Fabian's chest. I looked around for Joy but she was nowhere to be found.

"Okay guys, Katie, Alek it's getting late. Can you guys go and get ready for bed"? I asked them as they were running around.

"Yeah mom". They said together.

"Fabian, you can stay since it's so late". Amber said pretty much jumping up and down. Technically it's my house but Amber and Mick have a room, it's the room downstairs that uses to be Jerome and Alfe's. Katie and Alek share the room that use to be Patricia, Mara and Joy's. I still live in my old room, mostly because it's closer to Sarah. The house is a little different now but not by much. Victor's office is now a playroom for the kids. The basement is where the boys hang out but they all know that the twins can't ever g into the secret study (my new office) but they can't reach the numbers anyway. The attic is off limits because I don't want them to actually start a mystery until they are older, much older.

Anyway of course I couldn't say no, so I just faked a smile.

"Goody. Okay so Fabian we have a 'Fabian' room set up and everything". Amber started to explain.

"A 'Fabian' room"? He asked.

"Yea a room made for you. It's your old room". Amber said as she opened the room. It had a king bed and a TV on the wall. Dressers in a light brown and a night stand.

"Yeah, and Ethan can sleep in Alek and Katie's room. And I don't know if you and Joy sleep in the same bed but if you do well she is here too and of not she or you can sleep on the couch in the common room". I said trying not to show any emotion.

"Oh we share a bed". Joy said from behind us. She was giving me a smile that said '_Yeah that's right, I won_'.

"No we don't Joy. I'll sleep in the common room". Fabian said as he walked away.

~20 minutes later~

I had just finished putting the kids to bed and I was going to get some water. I walked into the common room to see Fabian in a pair of Mick's pajamas. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey". Was all he said to me as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, are you comfortable down here"? I asked being polite.

"Yeah, so tell me something, why didn't you tell the guy you were pregnant"? He asked.

What was I suppose to say? Um he knocked up another girl and I just couldn't do anything. No!

"We were breaking up anyway and I didn't want a guy who didn't love me". I half lied. "Now let me ask you a question. Do you ever realize that Ethan doesn't look like you"? I asked but I knew it made him uncomfortable. He just looked at me and left. I knew I hit a nerve and worst he knows it was true.

**Sorry it's short but I had a huge state test and studying was my first priority. Anyway this is up and will be updated next Thursday. **


	3. Chapter 3:Catching up with an old friend

Last Kiss

Nina's POV

After Fabian left the kitchen I decided this is my house and he isn't just going to walk away.

"Fabian, when your having a conversation with someone, it's impolite to walk away with out saying anything". I said simply.

"Sorry, that's just something that gets under my skins. Technically he happens to have more of Joy's genes than mine. This really isn't a topic I want to discuss but I really do want to catch up". He said changing the subject.

"Okay, what have you been doing since you well left me"? I asked.

"Well, I am still a pediatrician but I just moved work places. I moved into a house with Joy but Joy and I sleep in different room on different sides of the house. Ethan sleeps in a room in the middle of the house. As much as I want to leave Joy and be happy, I can't do that to Ethan. Sorry here I am literally letting my heart out and I'm being so rude. I know this really isn't what you don't want to talk about. What have you been doing"? He asked once again changing the subject. He knew I didn't want to talk about his new life with Joy and Ethan but I did like hearing he is unhappy and pretty much hates her.

"To keep my mind off of you I went back to school to get my teaching degree and you know the rest. I see the Anubis kids everyday and they actually help out with the kids so much. I added a Pre-k to 12th grade to our school and the pre-k to 5th grade is drop off, pick up thing. This way I could be closer to the kids and I could keep them out of trouble. Nothing really changed". I said as if it wasn't big.

"Tell me about Alek and Katie". Fabian said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well Katie is super smart but she is also like a mini Amber and Mara combined. Although she cares about her grades, she is obsessed with her looks and cloths. Luckily Amber lives here to help her. Alek loves to play guitar and sing. I'm always trying to get him to play for people but he only plays for Katie, Eddie and I. Although I love music, Mick did get him to go soccer I mean football. They are hard to juggle but I love them to death". I said. After that we talked and talked and we decided we would talk and pig out on the left over cake from Alek's cake.

Alek's POV

Joy came into our room and asked Ethan to hang out in her room so she could talk to him about the rest of the weekend. That left Katie and I to talk.

"Hey Alek, I think I know who our father is". Katie said jumping onto my bed.

"Not again Katie. You always do this. Anyone mom use to know, you automatically think it's our father". I said getting annoyed.

"I really think it's Fabian. Do you see how mom and he look at each other"? Katie went on and one. She was starting to sound like Auntie Amber now.

"Katie, shut up! Fabian is Ethan's dad not ours! Get this through your tiny brain; our dad wanted nothing to do with us. That's why just mom and her friends raised us. Dad is out of the picture and you have to deal with it"! I screamed at her. I immediately regretted yelling at her when I started to see tears role down her cheeks. She got off my bed and ran to Auntie Amber. I couldn't deal with this right now. Dad hurt mom and I wasn't about to let him hurt Katie because Fabian ended up not being him.


	4. Chapter 4: My kids?

Last Kiss: Chapter 3

Fabian's POV

I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes and eggs. I wasn't sure where I was but it felt so right being here. I looked around and realized I was in Anubis house. _Did I go back in time?_ I thought to myself. I knew that wasn't true when I saw Ethan and Joy at the table. Next I saw amber yelling at Mick to slow down or else he'll become fat and she can't be with a fat person. Oh amber. I turn my head a little more to see Nina trying to make Alek eat fruit but all he eats is the bacon.

"Alek, you can't only eat bacon. Have some fruit like your sister". Nina said trying to put fruit on his plate.

"No, I like my bacon". He said taking another bite, almost taunting her.

"Aleksander, don't argue with me". Nina said offering the fruit on last time. He just hit the piece of fruit up and it ended up hitting Jerome who was walking through the kitchen door.

"Oh I see, your having a food fight without me". Jerome said in his devious way. Mara and him took their seats, and that's when I chose to take my seat next to Amber and Mick, at the head.

_(__**A/N: Nina's seat in the show but right now she is sitting next to Alek and Katie).**_

"Sorry Jerome but a food fight doesn't always revolve around you". Mick answered with a mouth full of food.

"Hey everyone". Eddie, Patricia and Alfe said at once. They took their seat soon too.

"Well, what a wonderful meal here, who made it"? Joy asked trying to be polite.

"Oh Nina made it. She has become an amazing cook since she had these two". Amber bragged.

"Oh I didn't realize Nina had so many hidden talents". Joy responded through her teeth.

"Hey Jerome, you think if I through these grapes in the air I can catch all of them"? Alfe asked Jerome, challenging him.

"I bet you can't". Jerome said back. Alfe through about ten grapes in the air and not one landed in his mouth, but they did land everywhere else.

"See Alfe, but you can do it like this". Jerome said as he put a strawberry on a spoon and threw it at Alfe's face. Alfe responded to that by throwing a piece of his pancake at Jerome. Let's just say this led to a full out food fight, just like high school. We were having fun, until Joy got up and poured the entire (full) pitcher of water onto Nina's head. Nina just sat there drenched in water.

"Oops. It slipped". Joy said in her devil way.

"Aren't you going to apologize"? Amber asked but it was more as a command.

"No I'm going to change and then we are going to the park". Nina said getting up but before leaving the room she turn around and spoke, "And Joy remember we're not in high school anymore. Try to get this through your head, you're my guest and you will treat me with respect. I'm not the same high school girl you use to tease, I grew up and you should too". After that the room got quite. Joy stomped off. Ethan followed behind her. He was a good kid, caring for that witches feelings.

Nina's POV

We just arrived at the park. It had trees, a playground for the kids, and a beautiful field. I laid down a huge blanket for everyone to sit on.

"Nina, I am so proud that you finally stood up to Joy, it's about 6 or 7 years late but it was amazing". Amber said hugging me.

"Joy defiantly didn't see that coming". Mara said sitting down.

"Yeah, she has never heard anyone talk to her like that before". Patricia said taking out the water bottles.

"Okay, who says we play game". Mick said walking over with the guys, kids and Joy.

"Omg, yes we should play a fun game like… what's it called"? Amber said in her dumb blonde way.

"I was thinking more along the lines of capture the flag". Jerome said.

"Yeah" and "Okays" went around.

"Good, now here are the rules, there are two flags at each end of the park. It must be visible for everyone to see. If you get the flag onto your side you win. If you get tagged on the opposing team's side, you must go to their "jail" place. You can only get away, if someone from your team comes and gets you". Jerome explained. We all nodded. "Okay team 'A' is Mick, Nina, Alek, Eddie, Patricia, and Amber. Team 'B' is Alfe, Fabian, Katie, Ethan, Joy and I. Mara already said she would rather sit out. Let's start".

The game was going great. Team 'A' won 8 times and Team 'B' won 8 times. We were on our finally round to see who wins.

I was about to get the flag when Joy tackled me. She pinned me down next to a tree and tied my hand around it.

"Ha, now how are you going to win"? Joy asked with a smile of evil on her face.

"Joy, were just trying to have fun. Why are you trying to make this hell"? I asked trying to get the rope off my hands but it just kept cutting me.

"Oh don't act dumb". Joy said back.

"It's not an act". I said realizing what I said but I didn't care.

Fabian's POV

Nina's Team one but no one could find Joy or her. We went to look (except the kids, they stayed with Mara) in the part of the park where the trees are but we had to split up. I went in a direction that would lead you to an easy victory. I started to hear voices but I stopped and got told everyone this way. We were watching Joy and Nina having an argument. I saw Nina's hands roped around the trees

"Joy, were just trying to have fun. Why are you trying to make this hell"? Nina asked trying to get the rope off Her hands but it wouldn't budge

"Oh don't act dumb". Joy said back.

"It's not an act". Nina said back.

"You've been trying to steal back Fabian since the day we came back". Joy yelled at Nina. I really wanted to run out and help but Mick kept his hand on my shoulder telling me don't. He said they needed to fight it out and then let them cool off.

"I haven't! I've tried to be a good person and let you two back into our lives even though it's killing me slowly inside". Nina said now with teary eyes. Was I that much of a burden?

"Doesn't matter if you're trying to be a "good" person, it won't work on Fabian. Nina just know I will win"! Joy yelled.

"Joy, don't' you get it you've already won"! Nina screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What do you mean"? Joy asked in a normal voice.

"Fabian got YOU pregnant. He LFET me. He's STILL with you! You and him have a family. A family that I've always dreamed of having but never had". Nina said with a tear escaping her eye. Did she really think that about me? Was I really that bad?

"NO! This isn't how I win. The game isn't over until Fabian says he loves me and not you"! Joy said screaming. She picked up a rock and threw it over to the lake near them.

"Joy, I don't want to be a part of this game. I hate it! It's made my life a living hell. Get over it and think about what you have. A family filled with a little boy and his dad. Remember I never had a family like that. I never will. You have made my life a living hell since we met but you have Fabian now. Isn't that enough"? Nina was trying to explain to Joy.

"No I don't because he still loves you"! Joy said sliding onto her knees.

"If he still loved me he would be with me, instead of with you. He would have stayed with me and made it work even though you were pregnant. If he loved me he would have told me that he had slept with you. If he loved me he would have realized that those kids out there are his"! Nina screamed and burst into tears.

My kids? How? Nina never told me she was pregnant.


	5. Author's Note sorry

Okay i know i've been gone for a really long time but there is a lot going on in my life right now. School is getting harder because of finals. My best friend just hooked up with my recently ex-boyfriend and i was like so much for friends forever, and now the only thing i am looking forward to is getting as far away as possible from this town.

Anyway i will update "Don't Forget Me please" tomorrow... "What if" on Friday and "Last Kiss". saturday...

By the way i leave for camp on June 23, 2012 and i won't be back until August 14,2012 so i can't write then but i will write the minute i come back :)

Again i am so sorry i haven't written in a while. I hope none of you hate me and if you have an ideas for any of my stories please PM me or review.

Thanks to all my supportive readers for putting up with me having a writers brake but i can't wait for you to read more when i put more up ...

Love, HouseofAbubis Writer


	6. Chapter 5: I know it's me

Last Kiss

Nina's POV

Mick luckily found Joy and I behind the tree. She untied my hands to make it look like she didn't hurt me but I still have the rope burn. I don't bring it up though I just keep quiet. We were walking back to the house when Mick pulls me over.

"Nina, I think you might want to talk to Fabian". Mick said. It wasn't until now I realized that Fabian has been in his own little world. I nodded and walked over to Fabian.

"Hey stranger". I say with a smile. He looks at me with these giant stunned eyes and then looks back down at the ground. "Are you okay"? I asked again.

"I don't know anymore". He says still looking at his feet.

"What happened that made you this way"? I ask trying to understand.

"I just got some news". He replied. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me.

"What kind of noise". I say stopping a few steps away from him.

He shakes his head. I couldn't tell if he didn't want to tell me or if he was just to shock to tell me.

"Fabian, you can tell me. Years might have past us but you are and will always be my best friend". I say trying to get him to look me into my eyes. He takes a few steps towards me and hugs me. I was shocked but then I hug back.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I mean to the clearing where we can talk for a little more". He asks me. I nod and we begin to walk.

We walked in silence but it was a nice kind of silence. The kind you can only have with someone who knows what you're thinking, that way you don't need to speak.

When we arrived at the clearing, he sat down and told me to sit down too.

"Have you ever got news that changed your life"? Fabian asked me.

"You mean like news that your fiancé got another girl pregnant. Than yes I have". I say angry. He looks hurt but then guilty.

"Fabian I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from". I apologize and move a little away from him.

"No it's fine. You've been so nice to me. Your anger was bound to come out eventually". He said sliding closer to me. I could feel my heat start to speed up. Why does he have this effect on me? I should hate him! He left me for Joy! Even though he had to but still!

"What news did you get"? I asked.

Fabian's

"What news did you get"? Nina asked with her beautiful green eyes staring at me. How was I supposed to tell her? Maybe she didn't want me to know. "Fabian"? I heard her say, getting me out of my own world.

"Yeah. Um Nina can you tell me more about the twin's dad"? I asked really nervous.

"You would have liked him. He was sweet, generous, warm hearted, smart and was amazing at guitar". Nina stopped as if she was reliving a memory.

"Nina? What happened to him"? I asked hoping she would make this easier.

"Oh um he had to big of a heart that he had to please everyone. So when this woman came and told him she loved him, he was to caring to let her be broken hearted but with that he didn't realize he was leaving me destroyed". She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Actually Alek is like an exact copy of his dad. He's brave, bright, and it's amazing what he can do with music. Katie is more like me though, smart but not as smart as Alek, She's amazing at soccer though that I don't know where came from, and she always puts other's feeling first not letting herself have anything until everyone else is happy". She said smiling at the thought of her children.

"Nina, what's his name"? I asked again trying to get her to the point.

"You know we really should be getting back". She said getting up and starting to make her way through the woods.

"Nina"! I screamed trying to get her attention. She stopped and turned to face me. I saw the tears in her eyes. "I know it's me. I know they're my children"!

After that I knew there was no turning back.

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait and I'm even more sorry it's really short. I've been doing a lot of packing for camp lately and I haven't had time to write. Anyway please don't hate me but I am going to camp on Saturday and that means I can't update until I get back but I will update the minute I get back on August 14****th****! I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to talk to me just PM me and we can talk about any of my stories or whatever you want to talk about. **


	7. Chapter 6: Meet Your Father

Last Kiss Chapter 5

Nina's POV

He just told me he knew. Knew I have been lying to him since he got here, since they were born and since the night he left.

"NINA! I know"! He screamed again but I couldn't hear. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"F-f-abian". I tried to speak but I couldn't.

I sat down on the log and he came next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me"? He asked. I knew he deserved an answer but how could I explain?

"Fabian, I can't". I said looking up at the leafless trees.

"Nina! I think after 10 years of lying to me, I deserve some answers"! He said standing up with anger. I stayed quiet still stunned from the first answer.

"NINA! Please Talk To Me"! He screamed at me.

"WHAT! What do you want me to say"? I screamed back finally standing up. "Do you want me apologize? Fine! I'm sorry that I got pregnant when WE WERE ENGAGED! I'm sorry when I was going to tell you, you hooked up with Joy! I'm sorry that I was to good of a person to make you stay! I'm sorry that I ever loved you"! I had hot, salty tears running down from my face. "I'm sorry I still love you".

We stood there silent. The sky was getting darker and it got colder.

"We should head back". I said starting to walk again. We walked in a silence only two people with such history could have. It was hard to explain, not comfortable but no one was complaining.

"Mom! We've been looking every where for you"! Katie said jumping at me with her arm wide open.

"Sorry sweetie. I was just thinking about something. Go get your brother and get into pajamas. Come to the common room once you guys are ready". I said making a quick decision. She nodded her head and walked up the stairs.

Once they were ready I had Katie sit on Amber's lap and Alek sit on Mick's lap. The rest of the Anubis gang was in the common room.

"Alek, Katie I know you guys are always asking about your father and I always say you're not old enough to understand yet. Well, I think it's time you met him". I said looking past them to Fabian. His expression was unreadable. It was happy yet mad, surprised yet confused. Then he just nodded. "Alek, Katie meet Fabian Rutter your father". I said gesturing to the back.

******Author's Note! **

**I am so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. It's so much fun writing but I hate having a writing schedule. That is why I WILL be continuing this story but on my own time. It may take a smidge longer than I expected but I will finish this story and all my other ones. Thanks so much for all the support and reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**Love, **

**HouseofAnubis Writer**


End file.
